1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a push button for powder aerosol attached to an aerosol container for spraying contents of powder aerosol used in such products as deodorants or antiperspirants.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there are powder aerosol products such as antiperspirants, deodorants, medicines or else in which powder aerosol contents containing solid powders such as talc are sprayed at a human body, and therefore, the powders are applied to the skin of the human body. The contents of the powder aerosol are combined with hydrocarbon oil or ester-based oil components, for example, sesquioleic acid sorbitan; with this oil components used as a spreading agent, it is possible to spreadingly apply the powders at aimed spots of an object such as skin or the like.
Conventional push buttons, however, spray the contents of the powder aerosol radially, and the most of the contents diffuse into the open air, and therefore, it is difficult to spray at the aimed spot sufficiently, resulting in being uneconomical. Although a conventional method in which the more amount of the oil components in the contents is blended improves the ability to apply sufficiently more powders, this method may make dryness of the contents sprayed to the skin worse, so that the user feels sticky and uncomfortable in use. Also, a large amount of the oil components used in this conventional method causes problem that oil drops can easily adhere to an inner round of a nozzle and the like, and therefore, cloggings are made very easily.
A prior art as set forth in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Heisei 5 No. 246,475 discloses that the powder aerosol contents can be sprayed in a stick form by making the nozzle's diameter smaller along in the spraying direction. Such a nozzle tries to spray the powder aerosol contents in a narrower range on the object, as well as to prevent the contents from diffusing into the open air. The nozzle, the diameter of which is made getting smaller as in the spreading direction, however, is easily clogged with the powders and oil components, and therefore, the nozzle may not spray sufficiently. By rendering the sprayed area extremely narrowed, propellants cannot be sufficiently evaporated, and a large amount of the propellants is adhered to skin, resulting in that the strong cold feeling occurs.
According to the inventions disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Showa 57 No. 204,257 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Showa 57 No. 204,258, the mist-spraying range can be controllable by placing two different kinds of nozzles at a push button and by attaching the button to the aerosol container by changing suitably the direction of the button.
The nozzle disclosed in the Publication Showa 57 No. 204,257, however, produces diffusingly-spraying mist, so that the nozzle has a low preventive effect against diffusion and a low ability to spreadingly adhere the powders. Although the nozzle disclosed in the Publication Showa 57 No. 204,258, where a long thin pipe is connected to the tip of the nozzle, can spray mist in the thin stick form or straightly sprayed, the nozzle and pipe may be clogged because the powder aerosol contents are subject to strong fluid resistance due to the long channel for spraying. In the case where the spraying range is made extremely narrow by utilizing this pipe, the user feels cold very strongly because the propellants are not vaporized and a large amount of the propellants is adhered to the skin. When such a projecting pipe is used, it is easily subjected to some impacts, and therefore, it is easily broken; also, such a pipe might interfere with some operations and it might be troublesome in storage.
It is an object of the invention, from a viewpoint to solve the problems above, to provide a push button having a high spreadingly applying ability of the powder aerosol contents to the skins, making it possible to achieve an accurate application to the skins and to prevent the contents from diffusing into the open air. While improving the diffusion preventing effect and spreadingly applying ability of the powders, the push button also avoids producing strong cold feeling to the skins and clogging the nozzle, thereby achieving sufficient spraying of the powder aerosol contents.